


To define is to limit

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Sehun’s casual relationship becomes a little more complicated when Jongin is added to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To define is to limit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exchange flightxm9094@LJ.

 

  
  
It’s the sound of the front door opening and closing that prompted Jongin to look away from the TV. Curious, he turned his head around to take a look above the couch and smiled a little as he saw Minseok making his way towards him, the older grinning widely.  
  
“Hey, Sehun’s not here?” he asked casually, bending a little to peck Jongin gently on the lips. Jongin straightened up to let him sit down next to him and shrugged, shaking his head. Minseok simply hummed and plopped his feet on the coffee table, heaving out an exhausted sigh.  
  
The TV was still on, Jongin watching a rerun of  _How to Get Away with Murder_  like he always did after he came home from his classes. The younger stretched his legs next to Minseok’s, groaning as he unfolded them and tearing out a chuckle from the older. Jongin must have stayed in the same position for a really long time,  _silly kid_ , he thought wryly.   
  
Jongin threw him a glare. “Don’t laugh! Massage my legs for me, please!”  
  
Arching up his eyebrow, Minseok smirked. “Why would I?”  
  
Jongin pouted, turning his head back towards the TV. The silence stretched before Minseok finally surrendered, groaning. “Fine! Come over here.”   
  
Smiling in triumph, Jongin scurried over, resting his legs on Minseok’s lap. He sighed contentedly as the older massaged his legs, bending and unbending his cramped knees carefully. Chuckling at Jongin’s blissed out expression, Minseok continued his ministrations for a few minutes. When he stopped, his hands getting tired to repeat the same motion, he left the younger’s legs on his lap and simply stroked the skin until Jongin puckered his lips towards him in invitation.  
  
“What do you want?” Minseok teased him, smirking.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jongin huffed. “A kiss, dumbass.”  
  
“And why should  _I_  kiss  _you_  now?” Minseok asked innocently.  
  
Jongin’s lip corner lifted up and he sent Minseok a sultry look. “Because I’m hot, duh,” he deadpanned.   
  
Laughing incredulously, Minseok pinched his nose and Jongin wrinkled it in response. “So confident today!” Jongin’s lower lip jutted out indignantly and Minseok indulged him with a kiss—unable to resist  _the_  infamous pout. He would never been able to anyway, Jongin was too damn cute for him to resist. It hasn’t always been that way between the two of them but that was all in the past now.  
  
“How was your day?” Minseok inquired after a moment of silence, his fingers brushing Jongin’s face gently. “Was it okay?”  
  
Jongin nodded. “The usual, you?” he mumbled, shutting his eyes under Minseok’s touch and resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Same, nothing much,” Minseok sighed. “Just boring assignments…”  
  
Jongin laughed a little at that. “And here I thought it would become better!”  
  
“I thought it would too when I was a first year, but look where am I now?” Minseok groaned, desperate.  
  
Jongin smiled and searched for his hand to lace their fingers together. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
  
Minseok tilted his head, looking intently at Jongin and smiled softly. Jongin was such a cute boy,  _man_ —his mind supplied. The younger was a bit of both and it was oddly endearing to Minseok. Despite their age gap—only four years but still—Jongin continued to surprise him everyday with his maturity and endless charms.  
  
Minseok met Jongin through his best friend, Sehun, and it was one of the most awkward encounters he ever experienced in his life. Three years ago, Sehun and Jongin shared a dance class and hit it off pretty quickly, becoming close friends in a short time. Minseok remembered how Sehun used to talk endlessly about Jongin on the phone or on skype. He had been really busy with his first year of university and wasn’t able to meet up regularly with Sehun, so it has been natural for him to make new friends.  
  
Minseok officially met Jongin two days before classes started again, when both Sehun and Jongin moved in together. They were attending the same university as him. At the time, the only thing Minseok knew about Jongin was what Sehun told him, therefore he didn’t know what to expect when they would finally meet face to face.  
  
That day, Minseok found Sehun alone at their shared apartment and decided to help him unpack—like the good best friend he was. Then, they sat on the carpet floor, drank cans of beer, messily ate pizzas, and started talking for hours, both of them wanting to catch up. They couldn’t meet much in the past year after all and skype sessions weren’t enough sometimes.  
  
 _A true best friends reunion._  
  
But Sehun and Minseok weren’t simple best friends. Having been close since birth, they experienced everything together— _everything_  as in even  _doing the do_ , yes you read it correctly. They weren’t just best friends but not boyfriends either, they were something in the middle and they couldn’t really define their relationship. Not that they wanted to put a word for what they had.  
  
Anyway, one thing led to another and they fell into bed like they used to do on nights like this. And it had been a really nice way to reunite in Minseok’s opinion, he missed Sehun, their closeness—both emotional and physical—and of course the sex, because Sehun knew him better than anyone and always knew what made him feel good.  
  
Everything had been fantastic, really, until early morning, when Jongin came back from his parents’ home to find them both naked on the carpet, their limbs entangled together. He calmly woke Sehun up, the younger shaking Minseok awake, and sat in at the kitchen’s table to eat his breakfast. Sure, he remembered thinking Sehun looked a little pale and nervous but Minseok put it on the count of him being hungover.  
  
Honestly, Minseok felt embarrassed that his first meeting with Jongin was in those circumstances—naked and hungover—but he didn’t think that much about it until later, when Sehun dropped the bomb.  
  
Apparently, Sehun had the same kind of relationship with Jongin than he had with his best friend, but had conveniently forgot to tell either of them that he had been sleeping with both of them at the same time. Minseok was mad, not because Sehun slept with someone else—they weren’t boyfriends nor exclusive—but because he didn’t tell him something as important as this. He was mortified the second time he met Jongin, unable to look the younger in the eyes. But to be fair, Jongin has been as awkward as him back then.  
  
Four years down the line and here they were, all three living together and trying to make it work, even without knowing what  _it_  referred as. Boyfriends sounded the most reasonable answer in Minseok’s opinion, because he hasn’t considered either of his lovers as fuckbuddies or simple friends since the day they decided to try this arrangement. And although he didn’t know what Sehun and Jongin thought—the three of them had never properly talked about it—deep down he knew they felt the same way.  
  
“Hey, Sehun will come back later tonight so let’s begin without him?” Jongin offered quietly, wriggling his eyebrows at Minseok. “I need to relax.”  
  
The older blinked at Jongin, feigning incomprehension. “No, I don’t know? What should we do?”  
  
Jongin threw him a death glare but didn’t reply, lifting his upper body and curling a hand around Minseok’s neck to come closer. Their noses nearly touched. Minseok licked his lips slowly and Jongin followed the movement with his eyes, licking his own. Tilting his head to the right, the younger brushed their noses together, his gaze already darkening with lust and anticipation.  
  
Minseok stayed still, waiting patiently for Jongin to make the first move, just to rile him up. The latter squinted at him and groaned a little, annoyed, before his tongue peeked out to lick Minseok’s upper lip teasingly. Opening his mouth in invitation, Minseok’s hands came around Jongin’s waist to bring him closer and he hummed appreciatively as Jongin’s mouth crash hard onto his.  
  
They kissed hungrily and messily, heads tilting in sync, hands gripping fabric, tongues clashing and noses bumping awkwardly, though it didn’t stop them from devouring each other’s lips. Jongin worried on Minseok’s lower lip and licked into his mouth sensually, Minseok letting him do all the work and relaxing in his hold.  
  
“I want you,” Jongin whispered against his lips, his hot breath hitting Minseok’s skin. Moaning, Minseok tightened his grip on him in response and deepened the kiss, his hand cupping Jongin’s face. “Yeah?” he whispered as he pulled away, pressing a lingering kiss onto Jongin’s swollen lips.  
  
Jongin nodded eagerly, capturing his lips in another breathless kiss, and immediately reached for Minseok’s shirt. Laughing against his lover’s mouth, the older drew back to take off the offending piece of clothing. Jongin’s yearning hands roamed his naked torso, enjoying the feel of Minseok’s well-defined muscles, before resting on his hips. Minseok grinned and pecked him chastely, his own hands wandering on Jongin’s torso, his hungry eyes taking in all the tan smooth skin on display.  
  
His fingers brushed Jongin’s dark nipples and the younger whined low in his throat, arching his back. Smirking, Minseok attached his lips to one perky nipple and sucked. It quickly hardened under his ministrations and Jongin let out another erotic moan. Then, locking his arms behind Jongin’s back to bring him closer, Minseok urged the younger to sit on his lap.  
  
Jongin’s own hands ventured towards his lover’s body, before they stopped to hold on to his broad shoulders. Minseok’s teeth then grazed the younger’s nipple and was rewarded with a throaty moan. He released Jongin’s nipple to play with the other, his fingers following his happy trail, and slid them down towards his underwear. Minseok could feel Jongin’s hard on poking his abs through his boxers and it sent a shiver down his spine, his own excitement growing in response.   
  
Without warning, Minseok plunged his hand into Jongin’s boxers and took a hold of his quickly hardening cock, jerking him off with agonizingly slow strokes. Jongin tensed against him and moaned loudly, planting his nails into his lover’s skin. Minseok continued to pump him lazily, his mouth trailing on his torso and up to his neck, sucking a bruise there as Jongin whined and groaned, canting his hips up.  
  
“H-Hyung, come on,” Jongin begged, his fingers tugging on Minseok’s hair.  
  
Humming against Jongin’s neck, Minseok pressed a kiss to his chin, then his mouth before kissing him heatedly once again. His hand sped up and Jongin moaned into the kiss, his hips moving on their own accord to meet Minseok’s hand. “Do you want more?” the older asked suddenly, stopping his action.  
  
Jongin hissed and nodded a few times, his breathing shallow. Minseok withdrew his hand and pecked him gently, cupping his face to look him in the eyes. “I want your pretty mouth on me before that, is that okay?” he inquired gently. However, as sweet as his tone was, Jongin knew it was more a command than a question. Already licking his lips at the prospect of sucking Minseok off, he nodded. Minseok was a gentle guy, but he could be commanding and rough in his own way and Jongin loved it—yearned for it.  
  
He stood up and let himself fall onto his knees on the carpet, Minseok spreading his legs to let him settle in between. Jongin smirked and licked a stripe of skin in the middle of his torso, watching in fascination as Minseok’s abs contracted under his tongue. Humming, the younger’s nimble fingers quickly unzipped Minseok’s pants as he pulled out his cock, eyeing it hungrily before wrapping his hand around it.  
  
Licking his lips once more, Jongin looked up at Minseok with hooded eyes, his tongue peeking out to tease the head of the older’s erection, Minseok jerking at the touch and groaning low in his throat. Amused and pleased by his reaction, Jongin mouthed at his hard on before licking the underside tauntingly until Minseok gripped his hair to stop him, sending him a warning glance.  
  
Whimpering under Minseok’s intense gaze, Jongin immediately recoiled. He relaxed his jaw when Minseok forced his cock into his mouth, the latter watching intensely as it disappeared between the younger’s pretty pink lips. With a hand curled around Jongin’s nape, he set up a rhythm, Jongin opening his mouth wider and bobbing his head up and down eagerly. “That’s good, yeah, like that,” Minseok encouraged him, hissing when Jongin’s teeth grazed his cock.  
  
Jongin hummed in content around him, resting his hands on Minseok’s waist as the older canted his hips to fuck his mouth faster. Closing his eyes, Jongin swallowed. His breathing quickening when Minseok moaned loudly, and he instantly knew he was close. He was proven right when Minseok suddenly tensed, tightening his grip on Jongin’s hair and coming hard into his awaiting mouth. Swallowing, Jongin moaned shamelessly as he milked him dry before taking his time to lick Minseok’s cock clean.  
  
When he drew back, wiping his mouth with his wrist inelegantly, Minseok had his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the couch as he recovered from his orgasm. He was alternatingly licking and biting his lips to regain his breathing, threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair and massaging his scalp. The latter laid his head onto his thigh, nuzzling the fabric as he waited, his fingers drawing circles on Minseok’s tummy.   
  
“Don’t forget about me, yeah?” he whispered seductively, smirking. Minseok only laughed and cupped his face, pulling him closer to kiss him on the lips. “How could I?” he purred against his lips.  
  
*  
  
The alarm woke Minseok up with a start, his hand already reaching up to shut it off at the second ringing. A groan followed and he chuckled, sitting on the bed to stretch his limbs. Turning his gaze towards the two young men lying on the bed with their legs entangled, a gentle smile graced his lip—the sight would never get old. He bent down to press a kiss to Sehun’s naked shoulder, the youngest always being sandwiched between his two lovers, and slapped his butt none too gently to wake him up.  
  
Jongin whimpered at the other side of the bed, having been jostled by the motion, and Sehun threw an annoyed glare at Minseok as he snuggled closer into his lover’s chest. The oldest only smiled cheekily and got up, quickly pulling his boxers on before disappearing from the bedroom.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, he repressed a yawn and shuffled around the kitchen to make himself coffee. Taking a sip of the warm beverage once it was ready, he went back to the bedroom to nudge his younger lovers awake like he usually would—both of them being heavy sleepers. He was not surprised to see them in the same position as before, pressed flush together and fast asleep.  
  
Heaving out a sigh, he walked closer to Jongin, putting his cup on the nightstand, and threaded his fingers through the young man’s hair, calling his name softly. “Jongin? Hey, wake up, sleepyhead,” he mumbled, patting his cheek.  
  
Jongin mumbled something unintelligible, blinking a few times until his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and settled on Minseok’s face. “Morning?” he asked, his voice husky.  
  
“Yes, it’s already morning,” the older chuckled, bending down to kiss his lips. “Wake Sehun up, and get up, okay?”  
  
Humming, Jongin rolled over into Sehun’s embrace and peppered kisses on the youngest face, the latter stirring under his touch.  
  
*  
  
The second time Minseok came into the room after taking a shower and getting dressed to go to class, he stopped in his tracks and snorted. His lovers were awake, yes, but definitely not ready to get up. Sehun was still lying on his back under the cover, his head thrown back against the headboard, his breathing loud and shallow.  
  
Minseok couldn’t see what was happening under the cover but he didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out. Also, the wet noise of suction he could hear was already enough of an indication. Jongin was surely giving the youngest a good morning blowjob to get him up—pun intended.  
  
Biting his lips, Minseok could feel the strain in his pants and hesitated at the door. He had two options: join them, which meant being late to his lecture, or turn around and leave. Somehow, it was a  _very_  hard choice to make.  
  
His conscience nagged at him though, so leaving would probably be the most reasonable option. He could still have his fun tonight anyway. Sehun and Jongin wouldn’t go anywhere until then, he knew that much at least. His decision made, he cleared his throat to gain their attention.  
  
“I’ll get going,” he stated. “See you tonight guys.”  
  
Sehun opened his eyes and smiled at him lazily, pushing the cover away to reveal Jongin’s mop of black hair. Minseok chuckled as the youngest tugged at Jongin’s hair to stop him, the latter whining and groaning when he was forced to let Sehun’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet  _plop_.  
  
“Minseok is leaving, say bye!” Sehun snickered. He always loved torturing his poor lover.  
  
Jongin licked his lips, lifting himself up to straddle Sehun’s hips and turned his head towards Minseok to wave at him. “Have a nice day,” he chirped, eyes dark and pupils blown.  
  
Resisting the urge to coo at him, Minseok caught sight of Sehun’s fond look directed at Jongin and smiled. Walking to the bed, he bent down to press a kiss to Jongin’s shiny red lips, the younger leaning into him with a content sigh as Minseok rubbed circles on his cheeks. Pecking him one last time, he finally turned to Sehun, the youngest not moving at all— _the little shit_ —and forcing Minseok to stoop low to kiss him too.  
  
“Brat!” the oldest mumbled, pinching Sehun’s hip when he got up.  
  
Sehun pouted and it was Jongin’s turn to snicker before letting out a squeak when Sehun grabbed him by the neck, pushing his head down until his face hovered closely to his crotch. “Shut up and suck,” he muttered, annoyed.  
  
Jongin obeyed and got back to work, taking Sehun back into his mouth without complaining. Minseok chuckled amusedly and shook his head at the pair.  _Ah, young people_.  
  
*  
  
Around 6PM, Minseok received a snap of his two lovers cuddling on the couch— _half-naked_ —and puckering their lips at him. “Hurry up” was written at the bottom and it tore off a chuckle from Minseok. Shaking his head, he quickly typed a “Coming home!” and hurried to take the next bus home. The last thing he wanted was to make his boyfriends wait for him. He was pretty excited at the prospect of a nice evening with Sehun and Jongin now, his tiredness all but forgotten.  
  
Knowing they had something in mind for tonight, he let his fantasies run wild as his gaze wandered outside the window of the bus, biting his lip to contain his groans of anticipation. When his phone rang for the second time that day, it startled him. He nearly whimpered at the sight of the picture Jongin sent him: a flushed Sehun with his ass in the air as Jongin fingered him. Minseok counted four fingers and choked a laugh, his cock jumping in his pants. Quickly hiding the screen of his phone, he looked around and felt a blush crept up his face.  
  
What if someone saw? Worse, could someone guess his inappropriate thoughts? He hoped it wasn’t the case because as much as he liked to appear controlled and cool in front of his boyfriends, he was still a relatively shy person.   
  
Once he reached his stop, he practically jumped off the bus and ran towards their shared apartment. Throwing the door open, he toed off his shoes and threw his bag somewhere in the corridor before sprinting to the bedroom. The bedroom door was open and Jongin turned his head around when he heard his footsteps, smirking at his disheveled appearance. Minseok was out of breath but grinned anyway, sharing a knowing glance with Jongin at the sight of Sehun’s naked body lying on the bed.  
  
“Hi,” he said, pouting when he took in Sehun’s blissed out expression. “Did you start without me?”  
  
Jongin nodded. “You know how impatient he can be…” he trailed off, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Fuck you,” Sehun mumbled as he laid on his stomach on the bed, unmoving. Jongin arched his eyebrow and slapped his ass, the youngest whimpering at the touch— _sensitive_. “In a minute,” Jongin snickered.  
  
Minseok snorted and shuffled towards the bed, bending down to press a sweet kiss to Jongin’s lips, the latter smiling against his mouth. He was still wearing his jeans, but not for long, Minseok already getting his hands on his fly to get him naked. Jongin chuckled, then gasped when Minseok pinched his nipple before coaxing his mouth open to slide his tongue in. They kissed messily, their tongues battling each other, and sighed in sync against each other’s mouth; they were happy to be reunited after such a long day. Jongin finally nipped at Minseok’s upper lip to slow them down and Minseok helped the younger out of his jeans, pushing him onto his back on the bed. He still continued to kiss Jongin slowly though, still not ready to let him (and his sensual mouth) go.  
  
Jongin’s head hit Sehun’s arm and the latter groaned, annoyed. “I’m right here you know,” he snapped.  
  
They ignored him in favor of their sensual and open-mouthed kiss, only pulling away when out of breath. Minseok always liked kissing Jongin, he could go for a full make out session with the younger for hours. Jongin’s plump lips were his heaven.  
  
After Minseok met Jongin, after  _the revelation_ , Sehun and Jongin stopped sleeping together for a while. He didn’t know the details, Sehun didn’t tell him anything, but he knew his best friend was only sleeping with him afterwards. It was convenient for the both of them since they lived in the same area.  
  
Jongin distanced himself from Sehun, and even if Sehun had Minseok by his side, the oldest knew his best friend missed Jongin terribly. They were both dancers, and the age gap was smaller than between Minseok and Sehun. Also, Jongin’s personality matched well with Sehun’s. Even if he was quiet most of the times, Jongin was still a kid and liked to play around, which was entertaining to Sehun.  
  
Minseok knew that Sehun was still seeing Jongin though, they shared classes together and were part of the dance club after all, but the younger didn’t come to Sehun’s room anymore. When the oldest asked about it, Sehun replied vaguely, clearly avoiding the subject. Usually, he distracted him with kisses or more, so Minseok stopped asking altogether. After a few weeks though, Jongin appeared once again in Sehun’s life.  
  
They were  _just friends_ , Sehun told him, and as weird as it sound they made it work somehow; although Minseok was the witness of numerous awkward moments when Sehun leant to kiss Jongin before stopping and mumbling excuses at the sight of Jongin’s wary expression. It has been heartbreaking to see because Minseok knew that his best friend already liked Jongin back then.  
  
Sadly, this new arrangement didn’t last and three months later it was Sehun’s turn to distance himself. Surprisingly, he also drifted away from his best friend, which left Jongin and Minseok to spend more time together. They got closer that way and before they knew it they were meeting on a regular basis while Sehun was god knows where. Consequently, it didn’t come as a surprise that they began sleeping together, both missing Sehun and finding solace with one another.  
  
Minseok remembered fondly the long hours he spent kissing and cuddling with Jongin. Truthfully, it was a nice change. His encounters with Sehun were raw and messy, they only chased their release and never took the time to properly kiss, and when they  _did_  kiss, it always led to fucking. Not that it was a bad thing, Minseok enjoyed fucking Sehun but he liked a bit of kissing too.  
  
Anyhow, Jongin and Sehun were exact opposite in bed. Sehun was impatient and liked it hard and fast while Jongin was more vanilla and liked it slow and tender. Minseok was a bit of both so they worked well together.  
  
Sehun turned around with a huff and tugged at Minseok’s arm, pulling him into a bruising kiss and threading his fingers in his hair. Jongin groaned next to them and took the initiative to undress Minseok, unbuckling his belt with nimble fingers and winding up his shirt under his armpits. Mouthing sensually at Minseok’s abs, Jongin left a wet line of saliva behind him, and blew on it afterwards, forcing a shiver out of Minseok. He then trailed his lips towards his nipple to take it into his mouth and sucked. The slick noise of the suckling as well as the sensation of Jongin’s mouth on his sensitive nipple went straight to Minseok’s cock.  
  
Groaning against Sehun’s mouth, he arched his back, before pulling down his jeans and boxers in one go. His best friend whined as he drew back and Minseok chuckled, pecking him once in apology before standing up to take off his clothes completely. Jongin did the same and the three of them fell into bed, now all naked, with Minseok in the middle. Sehun and Jongin shared a sweet kiss over Minseok’s body and he watched them fondly, trailing his fingers on their naked back.  
  
When they broke apart, Jongin’s mouth attached itself to Minseok’s neck and Sehun wrapped his hand around the oldest’s shaft teasingly, sending him a sultry look. Pumping it slowly, Sehun bent down to take it into his mouth and Minseok moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the sensations of his two lovers pleasuring him. Sehun bobbed his head faster at the sound, licking and sucking his cock like a lollipop as his hands wandered to Minseok’s thighs, brushing them softly. Sehun knew how sensitive Minseok’s thighs were and he never failed to caress them when they slept together. It became a habit somehow.  
  
Jongin leant in for another sloppy kiss and Minseok’s hands settled on his plump ass, groping it blindly. The younger hummed and grinded his hips onto his side to get some friction, his cock leaking against Minseok’s hip. His cock was rock hard and Minseok felt Jongin’s desperation for release as his hips stuttered against him. If Sehun had already come, Jongin still hasn’t yet. “What do you want?” the oldest mumbled against Jongin’s mouth, planting his nails in his ass cheeks.  
  
Jongin’s eyes appeared hazy for a minute, before he blinked the dizziness away. “I just want to come,” he whined. Chuckling, Minseok nosed at his cheek and his hand reached down to tug at Sehun’s hair to stop his action. The latter pulled away from him, letting his best friend’s cock fall from his lips with a wet noise and Minseok bit his lip at the erotic sight. “Come here,” he beckoned him over. Sehun grinned, kissing the tip of his shaft, and crawled up to Minseok to kiss him sensually.  
  
Biting his lips, Jongin’s gaze was fixed on them—on their joined lips—as he continued to grind on Minseok desperately and sporadically. The oldest pulled away from the kiss then, and hoisted Jongin’s body up until he lay onto him, his knees bracketing Minseok’s hips. Whining low in his throat, Jongin let out a gasp as his cock rubbed against Minseok’s, the skin on skin contact making him shiver. Sehun bit his lips and stared, looking at Minseok in question.  
  
“It’s your turn to take care of him,” Minseok explained, motioning for him to take place behind Jongin. Understanding immediately drew on Sehun and he shuffled towards the end of the bed, kneeling in between Minseok’s thighs. The oldest closed his eyes at the feeling of their thighs touching and Sehun sent him a knowing look, licking his lips before diving in. Peppering kisses to Jongin’s lower back, he quickly attached his wet mouth to his rim, the younger arching his back and moaning at the sensation.  
  
Minseok’s hands held Jongin’s ass cheeks apart as he distracted him with a kiss, letting Sehun do his work. The youngest’s tongue licked a stripe from Jongin’s balls to his crack before tonguing at his hole with more insistence and wetting it with his saliva. It wringed a full body shiver from Jongin who gripped Minseok’s shoulders with force, whimpering into their kiss. When Sehun’s tongue slid into his body, Jongin drew back from the kiss to moan loudly, pushing his ass back into Sehun’s face.  
  
His cock was still trapped between his and Minseok’s body so he moved his hips slowly to get some friction on his aching erection. Minseok stopped him, locking him in place, his grip on Jongin’s hips nearly bruising. Groaning, Jongin pouted at him, making his lover chuckle. “Do you want Sehun to fuck you?” he asked, smirking when Jongin nodded eagerly. “Sehun, you heard him!” he singsonged.  
  
Sehun perked up at that and licked his lips in a teasing manner. “He’s always thirsty for my cock,” he snickered. Jongin reached back to hit him and Sehun giggled, catching his arm and pressing butterfly kisses onto the sweaty skin of his back. Minseok shook his head and rocked his hips, tearing off a whimper from Jongin. “Boys, I want to come too,” he mumbled.  
  
Widening his eyes, Sehun scampered to get the lube, pouring the liquid onto two of his fingers and pushing them into Jongin’s hole without waiting. The younger hissed at the feeling but didn’t complain, letting Sehun stretched him carefully. The slide of Sehun’s fingers on his walls was nice but clearly not enough, Jongin wanted more. Once he deemed Jongin ready, Sehun pulled his fingers out, wiping them dry on the sheets; but not before making sure he had coated his own cock with lube. Minseok pulled a face at that knowing he would be the one to wipe it clean but didn’t comment on it. Sehun was already pushing into Jongin’s slim body.  
  
Sehun bottomed out and Jongin let his head fall onto Minseok’s chest with a gasp, shivering slightly when the youngest pulled out, roaming back in immediately after. Sehun’s pace wasn’t slow and Minseok knew he wouldn’t last since it was his second orgasm. Sehun thrusted hard and fast into Jongin’s body, their skin slapping as their bodies rocked in tandem. Jongin’s cock rubbed against Minseok’s at each snap of Sehun’s hips and the oldest bit his lips. The view was also nice, he could clearly see Jongin’s erotic expression on his sweaty face and Sehun’s cock disappearing into Jongin’s jiggling ass. This combined to the feeling of Jongin’s breath fanning over his neck and the moans the younger let out could make him come faster than he thought possible.  
  
When Sehun’s particularly hard thrust made his cock hit Jongin’s sweet spot, the younger chanting his name and clawing at Minseok’s skin, all three of them moaned in sync. Sehun didn’t last more than a few minutes afterwards, releasing deep into Jongin’s gorgeous body with a grunt. He then pulled out with a sigh and let himself fall onto the bed next to them, spent and out of breath, Jongin whining pitifully at the need to come.  
  
It was Minseok’s turn now, so he nudged Jongin and urged him to sit on his cock. With trembling limbs, Jongin’s hands took purchase onto Minseok’s chest as he hold himself upright before sinking down onto his cock with a cry. Minseok moaned loudly, his hands settling onto his hips to help him up as he used his feet as leverage to fuck into him. Snapping his hips hard and fast, he tried to hit Jongin’s prostate dead on, set on making the younger come.  
  
The slide was easier with the lube and Sehun’s come but it still wasn’t enough to make Jongin come. The latter was also too tired to move so Minseok was left to do all the work. Grunting, he rolled them over onto the bed, missing the edge of the bed by a few centimeters, and gripped Jongin’s thighs to thrust deeper. Jongin locked his legs behind his back and moved his hips up, their lips meeting for a wet and hungry kiss.  
  
Minseok could feel his orgasm approaching. Pulling away from the kiss, he snapped his hips faster and fucked Jongin deeper. The younger moaned and wailed at each movement, now gripping the sheets to stay grounded. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was wide open in pleasure. His skin was glistening with sweat and lube but Minseok still found him beautiful. Taking a quick glance in Sehun’s direction, he corrected himself, they were  _both beautiful_  and he was a lucky bastard to have them all for himself. As if sensing his thought, Jongin’s eyes opened slightly and the oldest smiled at him, mouthing a “ _close_ ”.  
  
Nodding once, Jongin reached for his own cock and tugged at it, biting his lips. With the combination of Minseok’s cock hammering into him and his own hand, he came shortly after on his own stomach with a broken cry. Jongin’s legs and arms were trembling around Minseok, his head thrown back against the pillow. Minseok grunted when the younger’s walls contracted around him and thrusted into him two more times before orgasming. He quickly pulled out from the younger; Jongin’s body was already oversensitive and Minseok knew it would only hurt him.  
  
Then, not wanting to crush Jongin, he got off him and rolled over on the bed, his shoulder hitting Sehun’s body none too gently. Sehun hissed but didn’t say anything, exhausted. They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, the three of them regaining their breath. Sehun was the first one to sit on the bed with a smirk, planting a wet kiss to Minseok’s red cheek.  
  
“Welcome home,” he chirped.  
  
Minseok chuckled and shook his head at his antics, reaching out to pat his rosy cheek. Jongin snorted beside them and rolled onto his side to face them, but not without wincing at the soreness of his body. “You went too hard on me,” he pouted, massaging his butt and rears.  
  
Minseok cooed at him and tugged him closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his sweaty temple. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Sehun jumped on the other side of the bed and cuddled Jongin’s figure, peppering kisses onto his neck and face. “I’m sorry too,” he whispered, softly patting Jongin’s butt cheeks. Jongin whined and Sehun hastily stopped touching him, biting his lips guiltily.  
  
Rolling his eyes at Sehun, Minseok snuggled closer to Jongin too, encasing him into his arms. Jongin sighed and nuzzled his neck, tangling their legs together. Sehun did the same, trying to slot his legs between his lover’s, and hugged Jongin from behind. He splayed his hand on Jongin’s tummy and gently stroked the skin there, the younger relaxing into his hold.  
  
Sehun bent down to kiss Jongin’s cheek and pecked Minseok’s lips chastely as well, then settled comfortably on the bed with his boyfriends. Jongin was the first one to fall asleep, sandwiched between his lovers and lulled into sleep by their caresses. Sehun followed soon after, falling into a deep slumber. Now the only one still awake, Minseok’s left hand continued to brush against Jongin’s side before moving on to Sehun’s to do the same.  
  
Both of his lovers looked young and cute as they slept soundly in his embrace and he smiled fondly at the sight. Waking up and falling asleep next to them was a real blessing for Minseok. He couldn’t imagine his life without them.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Sehun was the one to follow him into the shower, pushing him onto the wall to kiss him thoroughly. Minseok let him, chuckling against his mouth and Sehun pressed their bodies closer. Since he was taller, he had to crouch down a bit to be able to kiss Minseok; he had once tried to carry Minseok but failed and they nearly broke their skulls against the tiles. Minseok’s hands took purchase on his shoulders as he slotted their lips together, Sehun’s hands wandering to his thighs. The older keened at the touch, his knees buckling and he gasped into Sehun’s mouth when the youngest gently wrapped his hands against his hardening cock.  
  
“It’s been a while,” Sehun whispered, nosing at his wet cheek, the water still cascading onto their naked bodies. “You only have eyes for Jongin these days,” he added with a pout.  
  
Minseok’s eyes widened comically at that. “I hope you’re joking,” he mumbled. “You know it’s not true, it’s just that our schedules collide.”   
  
Sehun hummed, tugging at his cock. “Really?” he teased, “then show me I’m wrong.”  
  
Biting his lips, Minseok sent him a sultry look and smirked. “Your wish is my command,” he groaned before crashing their mouths together. His hands groped Sehun’s ass and he reversed their position, pushing the youngest against the wall. Before pressing a last kiss to his lips, he knelt on the shower floor and immediately took Sehun’s hard on into his mouth. The latter gasped and threw his head back against the tiles, threading his fingers into Minseok’s hair as he deepthroated him. Minseok was unrelenting, bobbing his head faster as his tongue swirled around Sehun’s cock, before sucking the head and going back to take him deeper into his mouth. Sehun’s legs were trembling under the pleasure as he gasped for air. Minseok always knew how to make him reach his limits faster than anyone he shared a bed with.  
  
With a last suck to the underside of his cock, Sehun came with a cry, painting Minseok’s face in white. His lover smiled coyly and tilted his head to the side, his tongue peeking to lick his semen. “Mmh, nice, you taste good,” he purred before getting up to press a kiss to Sehun’s lips. The water washed away the rest of Sehun’s come on his face as Minseok nuzzled the youngest’s neck.  
  
Grinding his own aching cock against Sehun’s hip, his hands settled on his ass. “Is your ass ready for me, Sehun?” he snickered against his jaw, nipping at the skin. Sehun groaned and hit his arm, slumping against his body. “After last night, no,” he mumbled shamefully.  
  
“Oh,” Minseok said. “What to do?” he teased, tearing off a snort from Sehun. “You’re evil…” the youngest replied, his back already sliding down the wet wall to kneel in front of his lover. Minseok chuckled. “You asked for it, you know I love you as much as I love Jongin, babe,” he scowled him gently, patting his head. Sehun sent him a surprised look and blushed slightly, uncomfortable with the declaration  _and_  the pet name. “Whatever.”  
  
Minseok frowned and cupped his cheeks, forcing Sehun to look him in the eyes. “I’m serious, Sehun,” he said firmly. The youngest scrutinized him then nodded slowly, munching on his lips. Pleased that the message came across, Minseok petted his hair and smiled widely at him. “Now be a good boy and suck,” he ordered with a smirk. At the use of his own line, Sehun sent him an unimpressed look but obliged anyway, taking him into his mouth without protesting— _much_.

 

 


End file.
